The concepts of dispensers for delivering water purification material into a body of water such as a pool or the like are known in the art. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,566 which shows nestable canisters for use in inline dispersal valves that normally hold only a single canister with the nestable canisters suitable for replacing the single canister, which disperses a single chemical dispersant, with a first canister to disperse a first dispersant and a second canister to disperse a second dispersant. The dual canisters permit simultaneous but separate treatment of a temporarily bifurcated fluid stream that flows through a set of dispersal valve ports that were normally used for dispensing only one chemical dispersant into the dispersal valve. In addition, the nestable canisters may be provided with an improved bactericide and algaecide for killing bacteria and algae in the water with each of the canisters including a set of ports that connect to the inlet and outlet port in the inline dispenser.
A number of patents show valves or the like for controlling the flow through some type of inline dispensing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,875,170 shows a treatment system with a set of valves to control the flow of liquid through the treatment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,870 shows a swimming pool chlorinator that uses a ball valve to control flow of material into the body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,812 shows a valve block for supplying chlorine that uses a ball valve to control the flow of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,116 shows a chlorinator that contains an opening that is formed by the relative position of two members with slots.
U.S. patent application 2011/0163124 shows a granular chemical dispenser that uses ganged valves to control the inlet to the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,565 shows a device for treating or sensing through the use of flow sensors or objects acted upon by the flowing water.
King U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,566 shows an inline dispenser having replaceable cartridges container within a chamber of the inline dispenser.
U.S. patent application 2002/0153043 discloses a pool chlorinator with a check valve to prevent the water and gases to enter the chemical compartment through the return port.